


Hot Date

by billys_consulting_flatmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billys_consulting_flatmates/pseuds/billys_consulting_flatmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean becomes distracted during a lecture one morning because of the dak-haired stranger who chose to sit beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Date

The lecture hall was warm, almost stifling as the heaters fought off the winter chill from outside. Dean kicked back in his chair, a cup of coffee in one hand, his other fiddling with the book sitting before him. He was early for the lecture, an uneasy night of little sleep had left him restless in the morning and unwilling to hang out around his room for longer than necessary had led him to leaving early. Benny had barely been awake when Dean had left, blinking confusedly at him while offering a quick ‘See you brother’.

The hall was slowly filling up, students wrapped up in coats and scarves quickly pulling them off as the sudden wave of heat rolled over them, their cheeks and noses red from the icy breeze. The lecturer arrived as red nosed as the students and with a bright orange scarf wrapped around her neck and the chatter slowly died down. 

The door opened, another gust of cold breeze sneaking into the hall and Dean looked up to see a dark haired boy slip into the room wearing a tan trenchcoat and blue scarf. Dean turned back to his book which he flipped open as the lecturer pulled open her own copy and called for attention.

The chair beside Dean was suddenly pulled down and someone sat down beside him heavily causing him to look around. The guy with the trenchcoat was now beside him, shrugging out of his coat and pulling his own book out.

The guy’s hands were tanned, his long fingers flipping through the pages to where his bookmark sat.

Professor Moseley’s voice suddenly caught Dean’s attention and he dragged his gaze away from Trenchcoat Guy to realise the lecture had begun.

Dean tried to focus on the professor's voice but the book hadn’t been captivating and the lecture even less so. The guy next to him was tapping his fingers and Dean quickly found himself focusing more and more on that than anything else.

A sudden sigh of annoyance from his left snapped Dean out of it and he forced himself to look away, wondering if the guy had noticed. A gentle tap on his arm made Dean turn back to face Trenchcoat Guy only to be met with the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

Whatever he had been planning on saying slipped from Dean’s mind and he could only stare dumbly at the guy beside him.

“Sorry,” he said, his voice, though hushed, was rough and Dean’s mouth dried. “May I borrow a pen? Mine just died.”

“Uh,” Dean blinked before the guys words actually made sense in his head and he nodded, reaching for his bag. “Su-ure thing,” he winced internally when his tongue tripped over his words. He pulled out a spare pen and handed it over with a quick smile. The guy stared at Dean in silence for a moment, his head tilted slightly to the side in a manner that Dean hated to admit was adorable. Dean could have sworn the guy’s eyes had flicked down to his lips for a moment but he shook it off.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

“I’m Dean,” Dean blurted out before he could stop himself and he bit back a grimace at the rushed tumble of words falling out of his mouth. Blue Eyes didn’t seem to mind. He blinked slowly at Dean for a second before he responded.

“Hello Dean, I’m Castiel,” he said and Dean didn’t even try to stop himself from smiling.

“Castiel, huh?” he said with a smirk and Blue Eyes - Castiel - tilted his head again and frowned. A slight furrow between those eyes that caused Dean’s grin to soften. “I like it.”

Castiel’s lips turned up into a small smile which caused Dean’s breath to stutter in his chest. Christ his lips looked soft and Dean’s gaze seemed to become glued to Castiel’s mouth.

“I like your name, too,” he said and Dean forced himself to meet Castiel’s eyes and soon found himself staring at them.

He didn’t know how long they sat there staring at one another before Professor Moseley’s sharp voice brought Dean back down to Earth.

“You boys can stare at one another over a cup of coffee  _ after _ my lecture, you hear?”

Dean's head snapped around to face the front and found Professor Moseley looking up at him and Castiel with a raised eyebrow. Dean blushed when he realised half of the hall seemed to be watching him and he nodded as he quickly ducked his head and looked back at his book.

She seemed to accept that they were now paying attention and continued on with discussing how Freud’s work could help them better explore aspects of the novel.

Dean didn’t dare look to his left again, even when Castiel began tapping his fingers against his book again. He kept his head down, his eyes fixed blankly on the words before him, not that he was taking anything in, He was too focused on trying not to think about the person next to him.

The last ten minutes of the lecture seemed to drag on and on and Dean couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief when Moseley announced that they were done and the rest of the students all clamboured to their feet.

He slammed his book shut and crammed it into his bag before he got to his feet. He turned to leave the row only to come face to face with Castiel who was standing there watching him with those insanely blue eyes.

“Thank you for the pen,” he said and Dean looked down to see Castiel holding out his hand with Dean's pen held between his fingers. 

“Oh, uh - that’s alright, Cas,” he said before he realised he had given Cas -  _ Castiel, damnit  _ \- a nickname. He looked away from Cas’ face and back down to his pen which he quickly took back.

“Do you need to be somewhere else?” Castiel asked and Dean looked up only to be overwhelmed by the sight of those blue eyes fixed firmly on his own.

“Uh - no, no I’ve got a break now,” Dean managed to spit out and Castiel smiled at him. Dean’s heart was racing in his chest now.

“Would you like to get that cup of coffee then?”

Dean stared at him in shock as Cas’ words repeated themselves over in Dean’s mind. He didn’t know if he could really trust his ears at the moment and was trying to figure out if Cas had actually said what Dean thought he’d said when he noticed Cas’ smile had slipped. His next words wiped Dean’s mind clear as panic set in.

“I apologize, Dean. I believe I must have misunderstood.”

Castiel had already turned away and left the row, starting to make his way down the stairs to the exit by the time Dean’s mind slammed back into gear.

“Cas - wait!”

Castiel paused and turned back to look up at Dean. Dean hurried out of the row, cursing when his bag caught on the seat, causing him to stumble down the stairs to where Castiel stood.

Dean could feel his cheeks burning when he looked up to meet Cas’ eyes and watched as they appeared to light up, becoming an even brighter shade of blue as he waited for Dean to speak.

“I’d - er… Do-do you want to grab a coffee?”

Cas’ smile was worth all of the trouble Dean’s tongue seemed to be having with speaking. His blue eyes crinkled slightly at the corners as his teeth shone from where his lips had pulled upward in a gummy smile. Dean could only stare at him as Cas nodded, his mind left blank.

“Yes, Dean. I’d enjoy that.”

“Good, uh - that’s good,” Dean nodded and smiled as Cas continued to beam at him.

“Are you two going to stand there all morning or actually clear out?”

Both of them spun around, startled, to see Professor Moseley watching them, both eyebrows raised and Dean could feel his cheeks heating up again.

“Sorry, Professor,” he mumbled before he hurried down the stairs, Cas by his side.

They stepped out of the lecture hall only to be attacked by the icy breeze blowing through the courtyard. Dean yanked his coat on quickly before turning to see Cas was doing the same, his hair even more messed up than it had been earlier and Dean’s eyes lingered on it, wondering if it was as soft as it looked. He realised he was staring and dropped his gaze to Cas’ face to see him watching Dean as he twisted his scarf around his neck for extra protection against the cold.

“That coffee sounds like an even better plan now,” Dean chuckled as he shivered as Castiel nodded.

“I agree. Shall we?” he asked and Dean grinned at his solemn expression.

“Yeah, Cas. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr too. Actually inspired by what one of my lecturers used to do if she caught people talking during a lecture. 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr at fallenandthefaithless


End file.
